A Mother's Love
by Ixcythan
Summary: Shadow, I love you." "Yes Mother, I know" "Tell me one thing, before I die" "Yes mother?" "Tell me you love me..." "No."


**A Mother's Love**

**Ixcythan:** Hm…Well, I feel like starting a new story…since my other one is close to an end. A summary? Eh… don't feel like writing one. You just need to find out what it's about. Oh and by the way, there is ooc-ness, and oc's.

**Chapter One: Never call me _Elizabeth_!**

Shadow paced back and forth, staring at the blank canvas that lay on an old, paint-covered easel. Finally, she just dropped down into a cross-legged position on her gray carpet and sighed. She couldn't think of anything to draw. Usually, her head was full of great and creative ideas, but for the last few weeks, she felt inspiration towards nothing.

Suddenly, she heard a fist knock on her door. That was odd. She had no friends, so no one ever visited her. She spent her days being made fun of at school, and coming home to read a good book, or drawing. Either way, she tried to escape from reality as much as she could, talking to no one, and trying to live a life other than her own.

The knock grew louder, and harder. She cringed at the sound, but, then jolted up from her spot on the carpet to answer the door. When she did, she saw three black hooded figures in the doorway. One was tall and lean, the other was short, and the third had a feminine figure.

"This is _her?" _The short one said.

"Do you _see_ any other house, Zexion?" The feminine one said.

"Well, no, but look at her. She's so… short… and…" The short one continued

"_Your _short, Zexy." The taller one interrupted.

"Shut up,"

"Um… Excuse me?" Shadow started, "Who are you?"

The three stopped their arguing to look at Shadow. They let down their hoods.

The one known as Zexion had bluish, grayish hair that covered one eye. The taller one had a type of mullet/ Mohawk, and the feminine one had short blonde hair, with two parts that stuck out like antennae.

"Zexion," The short one said. "Larxene," The girl said. "Demyx," the taller one said.

"What weird names…" Shadow whispered to herself. They all took a long, stern look at Shadow, before, they started to walk away.

"You never said why you came!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh… we'll tell ya' later." Demyx said. "And… were coming back tomorrow."

Shadow just looked at them in a weird way, and slowly closed the large black door. She backed away from it, as if a murderer was on the other side. When her back hit the wall, she slid down it, sitting on the floor, just staring straight at her door. In a fetal position, she watched the door, until she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to harsh knocking on her door.

"EH! WAKE UP, SUNSHINE!" She heard 'Larxene' yell, with a loud booming thunder in the background.

Shadow got up and made her way to the door. She slammed it open.

"What do _you _want?" Shadow said, while glaring holes into Larxene's eyes.

"Is that the way you treat all guests?"

"GO AWAY!"

"What's the sudden change in heart? Yesterday you seemed more…"

"Normal?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm not. I'm the most rude, not happy, cursed person you'll ever meet."

"Huh?"

"No one _ever_ visits me."

"Why?"

"I'm different from everyone. No one likes to be around someone with a curse."

"Oh…you mean your 'ability'"

Shadow gasped, "You know?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"Oh, I just do."

"Right…"

"You're like…heir to the throne of Death, Right?"

"Hmph…"

"Ignore me if you want, but you know I am."

"You are what?"

"Right."

"Right?"

"QUIT IT!"

"Quit what?"

"Being this annoying!"

"Not _my_ fault"

"How is it NOT your fault."

"Being away from people so long, you forget how to act."

"Just, be quiet for one second. Okay, Elizabeth!"

"ELIZABETH!"

"That…_is _your name, right?"

"DO NOT call me Elizabeth. It's the name that my ungrateful mother gave to me."

"You mean the one that abandoned you?"

"Yes…"

"The one that accused you of murdering your own father,"

"Yes…"

"THE ONE THAT THREW YOU INTO A CREATURE INFESTED LAKE…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay. I've crossed the line. But, what do you _want _me to call you?"

"Shadow. That's what I am to everyone, **right**?"

* * *

Ixcythan: Heh...So, whatcha think? 


End file.
